The present invention relates to a power drill adapter for sawing operation, and more particularly to a power drill adapter for sawing operation with a saw blade transmission which can be alternatively used to drive a saw blade.
Power drills and power saws are two different types of motor-driven hand tools separately prepared for different working purposes. A power drill can only be used to drive a bit through a rotary motion while a power saw can only be used to reciprocate a saw blade. Therefore, the more power tools used, the more storage space needed, and more money will have to be spent on different power tools for different purposes.